


Beside You

by todxrxki



Series: Kuroken Wedding Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, HQWW, HaikyuuWeddingWeek, M/M, Wedding Suit Shopping, kuroo is really into kenma in a suit and vice versa, t for minor sexual references, yes more fluff sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: What if Kuroo doesn’t like it? What if Kuroo thinks he doesn’t look good in the suit? What if Kuroo realizes that he could’ve done better? Kenma swallows as he pulls open the curtain to show his outfit off to his fiancé.Kuroo’s jaw nearly hits the floor. / Kuroo and Kenma go shopping for wedding clothes.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Wedding Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721083
Comments: 20
Kudos: 285





	Beside You

Kozume Kenma hates shopping. It’s one of his least favorite activities in the entire world. There’s only one thing that is worse than shopping for him, though, and that’s clothing shopping. And unfortunately, wedding clothes shopping combines them both.

But he’s doing it for Kuroo, he tells himself. He’s doing it because Kuroo cares about this kind of stuff, and there’s not much he wouldn’t do for Kuroo. It’s sad to say, but when Kuroo turns his puppy dog eyes on Kenma, Kenma gets weak. 

Though he’d never tell anyone that, of course.

“Isn’t there some kind of rule about this stuff?” Kenma mutters as they walk down the shopping street. “Like, you aren’t supposed to see the groom in his wedding outfit until the day of the wedding?”

“Is that a thing?” Kuroo asks. “I’ve never heard of it. But even if it is, we’re doing things a little unconventionally anyways, don’t ya think?” He flashes Kenma his stupid, smitten grin that does really annoying things to Kenma’s heart rate. “Falling in love, and  _ then  _ moving in together, and  _ then  _ starting to date, and  _ now  _ getting married. I’d say it’s not a big deal if we do a couple of things out of order.”   
  


“I guess that’s true,” Kenma says. He glances over at Kuroo as they walk. Kuroo is… handsome, speaking both from his own point of view but also societal standards. Kenma sometimes wonders why someone like Kuroo would be attracted to someone like him. But he supposes even he can get lucky every now and then.

They make it to the store they’re looking for, and Kuroo steers the both of them to the suits section, his eyes bright the way they only get when he’s excited about something. It’s endearing, Kenma thinks.  _ Kuroo  _ is endearing. And he’s this excited to promise himself to Kenma forever. 

It makes Kenma feel the slightest bit more enthusiastic about shopping for clothes, even though it’s one of his nightmares. He turns to the rack and starts sifting through the suits, which of course summons a store worker to surface beside him, his gaze eager. “Can I help you?” he asks, and Kenma frowns, glancing over to Kuroo - he doesn’t know what the hell he’s even looking for, nor does he have the energy to talk to a shop worker. He lets Kuroo talk to the guy for a few minutes, explaining what kind of look they’re looking for. Honestly, he doesn’t care either way.

He’d never say this for the life of him, but he thinks Kuroo looks good in  _ almost  _ everything. Almost. Excluding a couple of his more outrageous Halloween costumes. 

After what feels like forever of Kuroo poking through suits and Kenma playing games on his phone, chiming in with occasional contributions but not much of substance, Kenma gets pushed into the dressing room with a normal looking black suit. Kuroo had insisted that he go first for some reason. Kenma grumbles to himself as he pulls on the suit; he’s never been too fond of suits - they’re hot and stuffy. Once he gets it on, he peeks at his reflection in the mirror. The suit fits, for one, but it actually makes him look… not bad? It brings out the gold in his eyes and the darkness of his hair in contrast to his skin. His heart pounds as he calls out, “Kuro? I’m done.”

_ What if Kuroo doesn’t like it? What if Kuroo thinks he doesn’t look good in the suit? What if Kuroo realizes that he could’ve done better?  _ Kenma swallows as he pulls open the curtain to show his outfit off to his fiancé.

Kuroo’s jaw nearly hits the floor.

His eyes go huge, and Kenma bites his lip nervously, waiting for Kuroo to speak. Kuroo clears his throat. “Holy shit, Kenma. Holy shit. I knew you’d look good in a suit, but this… this is… God, you’re gorgeous,” he says, his voice getting soft at the end. 

Kenma’s cheeks heat up. Still, he moves closer to Kuroo, because this is the type of Kuroo that’s his favorite to tease. “You think so?” Kenma asks, staring up at him, letting a predatory smirk paint his lips before he lightly bites down on his bottom one.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Kuroo curses, taking ahold of his face and leaning in to capture Kenma’s lips. He kisses Kenma roughly, his lips bruising against Kenma’s, for longer than is socially acceptable, and slowly starts to push Kenma back against the wall before Kenma pulls back - albeit reluctantly.

“We’re in the middle of a store,” Kenma reminds him with a raised eyebrow. “Anyone could see us.”

“Fuck,” Kuroo breathes out again, but he takes a step back, his eyes still hungry as he looks at Kenma. “I guess I’ll just save it for the honeymoon, then.”

A shiver runs down Kenma’s spine, but he just looks up at Kuroo instead through hooded eyes. “I’ll look forward to it,” he says. “Is that a yes on the suit?”

“That’s a hell yes,” Kuroo says emphatically. “Shit. I’m the luckiest man on the planet.” He brushes a lock of Kenma's hair behind his ear fondly.

His voice and gaze are too fond. Kenma suddenly feels his cheeks heating up, and he looks away furiously. “Isn’t it your turn to try on the suit?”

“Oh yeah,” Kuroo says, shaking his head as if to clear it. “Yeah. I’ll go try it on now.”

Kenma changes back into his own clothes as Kuroo heads into the fitting room. He walks back out, placing the suit precariously on the bench beside him before he whips out his phone to start messing around on a phone game again. That is, until he hears Kuroo’s deep voice calling, “Kenma” and he looks up to see Kuroo. In a suit.

Just Kuroo himself is overwhelming enough sometimes. Kenma will wake up in the morning to see Kuroo’s sleepy, contented, smiling face and feel like he’s going to combust. Kuroo will come out of the shower, dripping with water and shirtless, and Kenma will feel like he’s actually on fire.

But  _ this _ ? This is something else altogether. Kuroo is so hot that Kenma can hardly stand it. Suddenly he understands how Kuroo had felt when he’d walked out.

“What?” Kuroo says, his mouth twisting into his stupid lopsided smirk. “You like what you see?”

“Shut up,” Kenma gripes, but he just can’t stop staring, and he knows Kuroo will understand what that implies.

Kuroo shifts uncomfortably. “Do you like it then?”

Kenma breathes in, takes a step closer. It’s easy to forget that sometimes Kuroo gets insecure too. He presses a hand to Kuroo’s chest gently. “Yeah,” he says. “It’s perfect.”

“Well,” Kuroo says, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “I guess that settles it then. We’ve got our wedding outfits. And here I thought it’d be a lot of trouble.”

“It wasn’t too bad,” Kenma allows. Kuroo turns to go and change his outfit, but before he does, Kenma grabs onto his wrist. “Are you sure you have to change back?”

Kuroo’s eyes get bigger. He laughs, his usual loud cackle. “Shit, you really do like it, huh? Well, I can’t blame you. I mean, I am a beautiful specimen - ouch, Kenma!” Kenma’d driven his elbow into Kuroo’s side with no regrets whatsoever.

Still, Kenma thinks as they head to check out, he hates shopping. But… shopping with Kuroo,  _ especially  _ for suits… maybe it’s not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, it's me back with yet another in the Kuroken Wedding Week series! This one involving Kuroken being totally whipped for each other in a suit, and who can blame them?  
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, it'll encourage me to keep writing for the rest of the week!


End file.
